fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pomocnik
Fineasz za radą Danielli, postanawia odnaleźć Trzeciego Wielkiego Maga. W tym celu prosi o pomoc swojego magicznego kolegę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Emanuela Flouwer *MABU Fabuła W głowie miałem mętlik. Usiadłem zdezorientowany na kanapie i wpatrzyłem się w ścianę, musiałem wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Ta cała Daniella to niby syrena jasnowidz, tłumaczyłoby to jej dziwne zachowanie podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Izabela wróżką... Ale przecież ona nie zachowuje się jak wróżka. One są zwykle bardzo roztrzepane i hałaśliwe. Czarują na lewo i prawo, i nie biorą pod uwagę konsekwencji. Bywają też nieco próżne. A Iza... Ona jest tego przeciwieństwem, no i jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem, żeby czarowała. Potrzebuję wyjaśnień. Muszę znaleźć tę całą Danny. Wyszedłem z domu i udałem się do mojego brata. - Cześć Ferb. Musimy pogadać – oznajmiłem na wstępie, gdy tylko zielonowłosy otworzył mi drzwi. - O hej Phin. Co jest? - Chodzi mi o twoją dziewczynę. Muszę z nią pogadać, to pilne. - Chcesz pogadać z Danny? - zdumiał się chłopak. - Ale po co? - Po prostu muszę. Była u mnie jakiś kwadrans temu i powiedziała coś... Dziwnego i chcę z nią o tym porozmawiać. - Niech będzie. Zadzwonię do niej. Po kilku nieudanych próbach skontaktowania się z Daniellą, poprosiłem Ferba by mnie do niej zaprowadził. Bardzo zależało mi na rozmowie z nią i nie zamierzałem się tak łatwo poddać. Po kilku minutach staliśmy już pod domem dziewczyny. Nim Ferb zdołał nadusić na dzwonek drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich brązowowłosa nastolatka. - Wejdźcie – oznajmiła zapraszając nas gestem. - Skąd wiedziałaś, że przyjdziemy? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - Więc Ferb o niczym nie wie? - zwróciłem się do Danny, a ta pokręciła głową. - O czym nie wiem? - dopytywał się mój brat. - Usiądźcie. Wszystko wam wytłumaczę. Przez całą opowieść Danielli o tym, że jest syreną i posiada wyjątkowy dar przewidywania możliwej przyszłości słuchałem jej w napięciu. - …przybyłam do Danville z misją opiekuńczą. To była misja od maga Rivera, twojego ojca Fineaszu. Miałam, wraz z moimi rodzicami i bratem, zaopiekować się twoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi, podczas twej wieloletniej nauki na Silveranie. Samo należenie do grona twoich bliskich, niesie ze sobą ryzyko. Nie mogliśmy dopuścić by coś im się stało. Miałam działać incognito. Ani ty, ani nikt inny, nie miał się dowiedzieć prawdy. Jednak gdy wczoraj się z tobą spotkałam i dotknęłam twojej ręki dostrzegłam przyszłość, która wydarzyłaby się gdybyś dalej żył w nieświadomości. To nie była dobra przyszłość Fineaszu, a z tego co widzę nadal jest możliwa. - Więc co mam zrobić by jej zapobiec? - Musisz... Musisz odnaleźć Trzeciego nim ON to zrobi. Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut usiłowałem dowiedzieć się kim jest i jak odnaleźć Trzeciego, oraz kim jest tajemniczy ON. Danny jednak nie chciała lub nie mogła udzielić mi odpowiedzi na te pytania. - Powinieneś już iść. Im szybciej zaczniesz poszukiwania tym lepiej. Ach i powiedz wreszcie Izabeli prawdę. Ona zrozumie. Wstałem i ruszyłem ku drzwiom, tymczasem Ferb siedział w miejscu i nawet nie drgnął. - Czy to... No wiesz. Czy wobec mnie... Czy byłaś prawdziwa? - wyszeptał zielonowłosy, gdy miałem już otwierać drzwi. Zatrzymałem się jak wryty z ręka na klamce i nasłuchiwałem odpowiedzi. Po raz pierwszy w głosie mojego brata dało się wyczuć lęk? Niepewność? Spojrzałem przez ramię. Daniella patrzyła prosto w oczy Ferba. W końcu spuściła wzrok, a po jej policzkach poleciały łzy. - Nie Ferb. To wszystko... Wybacz mi. Musiałam się w jakiś sposób do was dostać. Do ciebie było najłatwiej. - Więc, te wszystkie lata były kłamstwem – stwierdził Ferb. - Tak – odparła Daniella, jednak po jej głosie poznałem, że nie była to prawda. Wraz z bratem wyszliśmy z domu. - To... Jak zamierzasz odnaleźć tego całego Trzeciego? - zwrócił się do mnie Ferb. No tak dobre pytanie. Nie wiem kim jest, ani gdzie go mogę spotkać, więc jak mam go znaleźć? Zamyśliłem się. A gdyby tak... No bardzo ryzykowne, ale może się powiedzie. - Już wiem Ferb co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - wykrzyknąłem uradowany. Była ciemna noc. Na dworze żywej duszy. Ojciec już od kilku godzin smacznie spał, więc mogłem wcielić mój plan w życie. - Masz to o co cię prosiłem Ferb? - zwróciłem się do brata. Oboje staliśmy na środku opustoszałego parkingu przed Galerią Handlową. - Tak. Dlaczego sam nie mogłeś sobie tego załatwić? - zapytał podając mi woreczek. - Ojciec mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać. A poza tym, mi tego nie sprzedadzą – odparłem. - A co to coś nielegalnego? - Nie, po prostu na wszystkich Ziemskich kontynentach i na całym Silveranie, obowiązuje zakaz sprzedawania TEGO mnie. - Dlaczego? - Powiedzmy, że trochę go nadużywałem. Pomóż mi. Weź trochę tego proszku i usyp z niego okrąg. - Ale dlaczego robimy to na parkingu przed Centrum Handlowym? - dopytywał się Ferb. - Nie lepiej zrobić to w ogródku? Albo parku? A nie na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie wszyscy mogą nas zobaczyć? - Jest środek noc, nikogo tu nie ma. A poza tym, ryzyko jest wszędzie takie same. - Mam odmienne zdanie. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłem jedynie rękoma. Gdy skończyliśmy usypywać okrąg, ustawiłem się na samym środku, a Ferbowi kazałem ustawić się nieco za mną jednak tak by nie opuścił koła. Wzdłuż linii okręgu stworzyłam niewidzialne pole siłowe, po czym wziąłem garść proszku i sypnąłem w górę krzycząc głośno. - MABU! I znikąd, tuż przede mną pojawił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Mój brat krzyknął z przestrachu i cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu. Pole siłowe jednak uniemożliwiło mu opuszczenie okręgu. - Fineasz! - ucieszył się przybysz. - Znowu bawisz się w wywoływanie duchów? Myślałem, że dostałeś zakaz? - No tak, ale to wyjątkowa sprawa.. Od ojca dowiedziałem się o tym, że jestem jednym z Wielkich Magów, i że przyjechaliśmy do Danville by odnaleźć trzeciego. Niestety nie idzie nam to najlepiej, a musimy się spieszyć bo tamci też na niego polują. Pomożesz? - A co będę miał w zamian? - Będziesz mógł na jeden dzień wstąpić w ciało Ferba – odparłem. - C-co?! - wykrzyknął zielonowłosy. - Nie uzgodniłeś tego ze mną! - Jak to nie zapytałem czy będziesz mógł użyczyć mi trochę swojego czasu i się zgodziłeś. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz na myśli to! - Ferb no weź to ważne. - A czemu nie może opętać ciebie? - Bo nie może przejąć kontroli nad istotą magiczną taką jak czarodziej, wróżka, wilkołak, czy człowiek już opętany. - Dobra niech będzie. Tylko niech nie robi niczego niezgodnego z prawem – zgodził się w końcu Ferb. - To co ty na to MABU? - Stoi. - Dobra. Płatność jak zwykle po robocie. Dopiero jak go znajdziesz. - Tak, wiem wiem. A zaliczka może jakaś? - O nie. Ostatnio jak dostałeś zaliczkę to przez miesiąc się nie pokazywałeś. Zdjąłem niewidzialne pole, po czym rozwiałem pył. MABU stał się przezroczysty. - Jak tylko go namierzę dam znać – oznajmił duch i zniknął. - No to by było na tyle – oznajmiłem. Ferb wrócił do domu, a ja do hotelu. Następnego ranka obudził mnie zimny powiew. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i tuż przed sobą dostrzegłem purpurowe oczy MABU. - MABU? Co ty tu robisz? - Jak to co. Obiecałem, że jak tylko odnajdę tego twojego Trzeciego to dam Ci znać. - Ale tak szybko? - zdumiałem się. - Wiesz przed duchem wiele się nie ukryje. Ruszaj się. Chcę jak najszybciej odebrać moja zapłatę. MABU zaprowadził mnie do centrum miasta na najwyższe piętro, najwyższego wieżowca w całym Danville. Zapukałem do drzwi pod które mnie podprowadził. Otworzyła mi młoda dziewczyna, jej blond włosy, w których widniało fioletowe pasemko, związane były w kitkę, a niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie ze zdumieniem. - O co chodzi? Kim pan jest? - zapytała zaspanym głosem. Pewnie dopiero wstała, biorąc pod uwagę, że była jeszcze w piżamie. - Fineaszu oto Emanuela Flouwer, Trzeci Wielki Mag – oznajmił MABU. Dziewczyna nie słyszała, ani nie widziała mojego duchowego przewodnika. Tylko osoby będące podczas wywoływania mogły go zobaczyć czy usłyszeć, czyli tylko ja i Ferb. - Witaj Emanuelo – powitałem ją. - Nazywam się Fineasz i podobnie jak ty jestem jednym z Trójki Wielkich Magów. Bardzo się cieszę, że Cię znalazłem – oznajmiłem z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna oniemiała, wpatrując się we mnie z przerażeniem. Żadna przeszkoda nie może oprzeć się miłości. Miłość przezwycięża wszystko. [ William Shakespeare ] Kategoria:Odcinki